List of Aragonese monarchs
]] This is a list of the kings and queens of Aragon, now the autonomous community of Aragon in north-eastern Spain. The Kingdom of Aragon was created sometime between 950 and 1035 when the County of Aragon, which had been acquired by the Kingdom of Navarre in the tenth century, was separated from Navarre in accordance with the will of King Sancho III (1004–35). In 1164 the dynastic union between the Kingdom of Aragon and the County of Barcelona created the Crown of Aragon. In the thirteenth century the kingdoms of Valencia, Majorca and Sicily were added to the Crown, and in the fourteenth the Kingdom of Sardinia and Corsica. The Crown of Aragon continued to exist until 1714 when its separate constitutional systems (Catalan Constitutions, [[Fuero|Aragon Fueros]], and Furs of Valencia) were swept away in the ''Nueva Planta'' decrees at the end of the War of the Spanish Succession. Jiménez dynasty, 1035–1164 With the death of Sancho III of Navarre, Aragon was inherited by his son Ramiro as an autonomous state. House of Barcelona, 1164–1410 |'Alfonso II' 18 July 1164 – 25 April 1196|| ||1157 Huesca"Alfonso II el Casto, hijo de Petronila y Ramón Berenguer IV, nació en Huesca en 1157;". Cfr. Josefina Mateu Ibars, María Dolores Mateu Ibars, [https://books.google.com/books?id=aEx8TJoXiAEC&pg=PA538 Colectánea paleográfica de la Corona de Aragon: Siglo IX-XVIII], Universitat Barcelona, 1980, p. 546. , . son of Ramon Berenguer IV of Barcelona and Petronilla of Aragon||Sancha of Castile 7 children||25 April 1196 Perpignan aged 44 |- |'Peter II' 25 April 1196 – 13 September 1213|| ||1178 HuescaAntonio Ubieto Arteta, Creación y desarrollo de la Corona de Aragón, Zaragoza, Anubar (Historia de Aragón), 1987, págs. 187-188. . son of Alfonso II of Aragon and Sancha of Castile||Marie of Montpellier 15 June 1204 2 children||12 September 1213 Battle of Muret aged ca. 35 |- |'James I' 13 September 1213 – 27 July 1276|| ||2 February 1208 Montpellier son of Peter II of Aragon and Marie of Montpellier||Eleanor of Castile 1221 1 child Violant of Hungary 1235 10 children Teresa Gil de Vidaure 2 children||27 July 1276 Valencia aged 68 |- |'Peter III' 27 July 1276 – 2 November 1285|| ||1240 Valencia son of James I of Aragon and Yolanda of Hungary||Constance of Sicily 13 June 1262 6 child||2 November 1285 Vilafranca del Penedès aged 45 |- |'Alfonso III' 2 November 1285 – 18 June 1291|| ||1265 Valencia son of Peter III of Aragon and Constance of Sicily||Eleanor of England 15 August 1290 No children||18 June 1291 Barcelona aged 27 |- |'James II' 18 June 1291 – 2 November 1327|| ||10 August 1267 Valencia son of Peter III and Constance of Sicily||Isabella of Castile 1 December 1291 No children Blanche of Anjou 29 October 1295 10 children Marie de Lusignan 15 June 1315 No children Elisenda de Montcada 25 December 1322 No children||5 November 1327 Barcelona aged 60 |- |'Alfonso IV' 2 November 1327 – 24 January 1336|| ||1299 Naples son of James II of Aragon and Blanche of Anjou||Teresa d'Entença 1314 7 children Eleanor of Castile 2 children||27 January 1336 Barcelona aged 37 |- |'Peter IV' 24 January 1336 – 5 January 1387|| ||5 October 1319 Balaguer son of Alfonso IV and Teresa d'Entença||Maria of Navarre 1338 2 children Leonor of Portugal 1347 No children Eleanor of Sicily 4 children||5 January 1387 Barcelona aged 68 |- |'John I' 5 January 1387 – 19 May 1396|| ||27 December 1350 Perpignan son of Peter IV of Aragon and Eleanor of Sicily||Martha of Armagnac 1 child Yolande of Bar 3 children||19 May 1396 Foixà aged 46 |- |'Martin' 19 May 1396 – 31 May 1410|| ||1356 Girona son of Peter IV of Aragon and Eleanor of Sicily||Maria de Luna 13 June 1372 4 children Margaret of Prades 1409 No children||31 May 1410 Barcelona aged 54 |- |} House of Trastámara, 1412–1516 While this dynasty is sometimes referred to as Aragonese in texts, in actually they were not part of the House of Aragon of the previous dynasty, but of the House of Trastámara, which concurrently ruled the Crown of Castile. |- |'Ferdinand I the Honest' 24 June 1412 – 2 April 1416|| ||27 November 1380 Medina del Campo son of John I of Castile and Eleanor of Aragon||Eleanor of Alburquerque 1394 8 children||2 April 1416 Igualada aged 36 |- |'Alfonso V the Magnanimous' 2 April 1416 – 27 June 1458|| ||1396 Medina del Campo son of Ferdinand I and Eleanor of Alburquerque||Maria of Castile 1415 No children||27 June 1458 Naples aged 52 |- |'John II the Great' 27 June 1458 – 19 January 1479|| ||29 June 1397 Medina del Campo son of Ferdinand I and Eleanor of Alburquerque||Blanche I of Navarre 6 November 1419 4 children Juana Enríquez 2 children||20 January 1479 Barcelona aged 81 |- |'Ferdinand II the Catholic' 19 January 1479 – 23 January 1516|| ||10 March 1452 son of John II of Aragon and Juana Enriquez||Isabella I of Castile 19 October 1469 5 children Germaine of Foix 1505 No children||23 January 1516 Madrigalejo aged 63 |- |'Joanna I the Mad' 23 January 1516 – 12 April 1555|| ||6 November 1479 daughter of Ferdinand II of Aragon and Isabella I of Castile||Philip I of Castile 20 October 1496 6 children||12 April 1555 Tordesillas aged 75 |- |} Claimants against John II, 1462–1472 During the Catalan Civil War, there were three who claimed his throne, though this never included the Kingdom of Valencia. |- |''Henry IV of Castile (claimant) House of Trastámara 1462–1463''|| ||5 January 1425 Valladolid son of John II of Castile and Maria of Aragon||Joan of Portugal 1455 1 child||11 December 1474 Madrid aged 49 |- |''Peter V of Aragon (claimant) House of Aviz 1463–1466''|| ||1429 son of Infante Peter, Duke of Coimbra and Isabella of Urgell||never married||1466 Granollers aged 37 |- |''René (claimant) House of Valois-Anjou 1466–1472''|| ||16 January 1409 Château d'Angers son of Louis II of Naples and Yolande of Aragon||Isabelle de Lorraine 1420 10 children Jeanne de Laval 10 September 1454 No children||10 July 1480 Aix-en-Provence aged 71 |- |} House of Habsburg, 1516–1700 |- |'Charles I the Emperor' 23 January 1516 – 16 January 1556|| ||24 February 1500 Ghent son of Philip I of Castile and Juana of Castile||Isabella of Portugal 10 March 1526 3 children||21 September 1558 Yuste aged 58 |- |'Philip I the Prudent' 16 January 1556 – 13 September 1598|| ||21 May 1527 Valladolid son of Charles I and Isabella of Portugal||Maria of Portugal 1543 1 child Mary I of England 1554 No children Elisabeth of Valois 1559 2 children Anna of Austria 4 May 1570 5 children||13 September 1598 Madrid aged 71 |- |'Philip II the Pious' 13 September 1598 – 31 March 1621|| ||14 April 1578 Madrid son of Philip I and Anna of Austria||Margaret of Austria 18 April 1599 5 children||31 March 1621 Madrid aged 42 |- |'Philip III the Great' 31 March 1621 – 17 September 1665|| ||8 April 1605 Valladolid son of Philip II and Margaret of Austria||Elisabeth of Bourbon 1615 7 children Mariana of Austria 1649 5 children ||17 September 1665 Madrid aged 60 |- |'Charles II the Bewitched' 17 September 1665 – 1 November 1700|| ||6 November 1661 Madrid son of Philip III and Mariana of Austria||Maria Luisa of Orléans 19 November 1679 No children Maria Anna of Neuburg 14 May 1690 No children ||1 November 1700 Madrid aged 38 |- |} Aragon itself stayed loyal to Philip IV during the Reapers' War while Catalonia switched allegiance to Louis XIII and Louis XIV of France the Sun-King, see List of Counts of Barcelona. Portugal seceded in 1640. Charles II died without heirs. House of Bourbon, 1700–1705 |- |'Philip IV the Spirited' 1 November 1700 – 1705|| ||19 December 1683 Versailles son of Louis, Dauphin of France and Maria Anna of Bavaria||Maria Luisa of Savoy 2 November 1701 4 children Elisabeth of Parma 24 December 1714 7 children ||9 July 1746 Madrid aged 62 |- |} House of Habsburg, 1705–1714 |- |'Charles III the Archduke' 1705–1714|| ||1 October 1685 Vienna son of Leopold I, Holy Roman Emperor and Eleonore-Magdalena of Pfalz-Neuburg||Elisabeth Christine 1 August 1708 4 children||20 October 1740 Vienna aged 55 |- |} During the war (officially in 1707) Philip d'Anjou, the first of the Bourbon empire in Spain, disbanded the Crown of Aragon. After this time, there are no more Aragonese monarchs. Nevertheless, Spanish monarchs up to Isabella II, while styling themselves king/queen of Spain on coins, still used some of the traditional nomenclature of the defunct Crown of Aragon in their official documents: King/Queen of Castile, Leon, '''Aragon', both Sicilies, Jerusalem, Navarra, Granada, Toledo, Valencia, Galicia, Majorca, Sevilla, Sardinia, Cordova, Corsica, Murcia, Jaen, the Algarve, Algeciras, Gibraltar, the Canary Islands, the Eastern & Western Indias, the Islands & Mainland of the Ocean sea; Archduke of Austria; Duke of Burgundy, Brabant, Milan; Count of Habsburg, Flanders, Tyrol, Barcelona; Lord of Biscay, Molina''. See also *List of Asturian monarchs *List of Castilian monarchs *List of Galician monarchs *List of Leonese monarchs *List of Navarrese monarchs *List of Majorcan monarchs *List of Valencian monarchs *List of Spanish monarchs *Counts of Barcelona *Kings of Spain family tree References External links Category:Aragonese monarchs Category:Lists of Spanish monarchs . . .